An Angel Hits the Ground
by Franny Moon
Summary: The Weasleys are out in the storm, waiting for something, waiting for someone...Contain slash, hints of twincest and reference to child abuse, rape and pedophilia. "There's a bang and a clatter, as an Angel hits the ground..."


Warning: This story contain slash, hints of twincest and reference of child  
abuse, rape and pedophilia.  
  
Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling's the owner of Harry Potter.  
  
Author's Note: This fanfic is highly inspired by the song "Stay (Faraway So Close!)" by U2. This is not a songfic, but I inserted some of my favourite lines in the text. They are marked by : *~*~* English is not my first  
language. Be indulgent.  
  
For Stace-Tace, because she's always so nice to me. And because I like when  
people are nice to me.  
  
Review please? It makes me smile...  
  
*An Angel Hits the Ground*  
  
By Franny Moon  
  
*~*~*  
  
You say when he hits you, You don't mind  
  
Because when he hurts you, You feel alive  
  
*~*~*  
  
This night , the weather was apocalyptic. The violent wind blew our red hairs and grey and black clouds were covering  
the usually clear blue sky.  
  
We were all anxious and I've got to admit that we must've seemed odd,  
standing in the storm like this.  
  
Mom was wearing her old flower-patterned nightgown. Her brows were knitted  
together and she was wearing an expression of concern.  
  
Percy, who still lived with us, had taken the time to dress up in a rather crumpled black robe. His arms were folded on his chest, his face was blank.  
  
Fred and George, were standing very close to each other, to hide that they were holding hands in a white-chuckle grasp. They were pale and frightened. Lovers always cling to each other when they face the other's misery. Maybe  
to assure their second-half that they'll never be in that kind of  
situation.  
Or maybe simply because misery inspire love...  
  
Ginny was panicked. Tears poured silently down her face and she was  
whimpering softly.  
  
And I... I guess I was a mess.  
With my hair spiking in every direction and my blue and white striped pajama bottom, enclosed in patchworks. My ankles- a side effect from the  
hand-me-down clothes...- and my feet were bare, so was my chest. Usually, when I go outside in this kind of temperature with no shirt on, my mother hurl herself at me, but this time, I guess she had somebody else's  
health in mind...  
  
The cold was biting, but I didn't even feel it. I was too worried...  
  
The thunder rumbled and somewhere not so far, we heard lightning strike a  
tree.  
  
Mom shivered.  
Percy closed his eyes.  
The twins gripped each other tightly.  
Ginny jumped.  
And I...  
  
I jumped, I folded my arms for comfort, digging my nails in my forearms, I closed my eyes and I shivered.  
  
*~*~*  
  
And if you look, You look through me  
  
And if you talk, It's not to me  
  
And when I touch you, You don't feel anything...  
  
*~*~*  
  
"T... There they are..." whispered Ginny between two whimpers.  
  
We all followed her gaze to see an oddity coming toward us. The noises coming from it convinced us that it was indeed what we were waiting for;  
The Knight Bus.  
  
I made a step toward it.  
  
Two important persons were in the bus; my father. Dearest father. He'd run to the ends of the world and back in one night for his children. And that's  
almost -almost- what he did tonight.  
  
Because the other important person in this vehicle was the most cherished  
being of one of his family members. *My* most cherished person.  
  
Harry Potter.  
  
I wanted to go. I really did want to take the bus with dad to 4 Privet  
Drive, to get Harry away from those...those...  
  
But we... we hadn't really enough money, not if we wanted Harry to have a  
bed to rest. And God knows that he needed to.  
  
Our financial situation hadn't exactly improved. I didn't really know how  
we could manage to keep Harry with us with the Ministry' doubts on the  
utility of dad's department growing everyday, but we had to.  
  
The bus stopped right in front of us and my father climbed down. He seemed  
more tired than ever, worried too.  
  
He paused and gave us a weak smile, as if to say ' Hey... he's not dead...  
cheer up...' but he didn't even believe that it was enough to cheer up.  
  
Then followed Harry...  
  
He was... angelic...  
Angelic like a fallen angel hurt in his descend.  
Angelic like a broken-winged angel.  
Angelic like the innocent ravished child he was.  
  
*~*~*  
  
If I could stay, Then the night would give you up  
  
Stay, and the day would keep it stressed  
  
*~*~*  
  
I froze as my father walked toward us, when he passed next to me, he gently  
squeezed my shoulder, then he joined the rest of my family.  
  
" I knew, Molly. I knew from this time when they didn't even say good bye to Harry before their fourth year, that this kind of thing would happen..." he muttered when he neared mom, shiny drops of water falling from his eyes.  
  
I walked toward Harry and I was sure my face reflected the sadness of his.  
  
So vulnerable... enveloped in his broken wing... defenceless...  
  
He was broken.  
Broken, hurt, frightened and weak.  
  
All by their fault...  
  
I hugged him tightly.  
  
"I'm so sorry I couldn't be there to protect you" I murmured in his hair.  
  
"It hurts, Ron. It hurts so much... I'm not pure anymore...he has stolen  
that too..."  
  
I felt hot tears on my shoulder and I could feel my own cold ones.  
  
"I want you to love me, Ron... I need you to..." he pleaded.  
  
"I do."  
  
"No, not in that way..."  
  
"I know what way you're talking about. I do love you."  
  
"Thank you..."  
  
"Shhhhh.."  
  
"It hurts so much..."  
  
"It won't ever happen again. I promise. You're safe here, you'll always be  
safe in my arms."  
  
"Love you..."  
  
"Love you too..."  
  
*~*~*  
  
There's bang, And a clatter  
  
As an Angel, hits the ground  
  
There's bang, And a clatter  
  
As an Angel, hits the ground  
  
*~*~*  
  
The sequel is online. The Title is 'I Am The Luckiest' ^^= 


End file.
